Satoshi's Daughter
by Katherine Kuran
Summary: It's been twenty-five year's since the gang got rid of Dark,and Daisuke and Satoshi married the Harada twins and have children of their own. Now back in japan Satoshi brings his daughter who has her own alter-ego. Krad&OC ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Satoshi's daughter

_Dear diary, it feels so good to be back in Japan. Father told me that we would be spending the night in a hotel near grandpa's house so we can get moved in early tomorrow. Ever since mom died three years ago dad has been more into his work than ever. Just recently an e-mail came from one of dads old friends from high school. Dad wouldn't let me read it so it must be top secret, because dad said that this matter had to be settled back home. So I'm pretty excited to be home, but for some reason I've started to feel weird. Sometimes I can even hear a voice saying my name even when I'm totally alone. I told dad the other day and he went so pale I complimented him on how much he looked like an angel. But for some reason he told me to never call him that again. PS my fourteenth birthday is coming up soon. – Love Rin._

Rin Hiwatari put her diary back into the secret pouch in her backpack, and looked over at her father in the driver's seat.

Satoshi felt his daughter looking at him from the back seat.

He carefully looked in the rear view mirror and looked back at his tired daughter for a few moments before saying,

"You know we still have a ways to go before we reach the hotel. You should use that time to get some sleep."

"Yeah I know it's just that once I fall asleep it takes awhile before I can get back up. You should know this."

She teasingly reminded her father making him think of the various times she fell asleep at the worst times imaginable.

"Good point. After all I don't want to be seen carrying you in."

Rin just laughed at this and turned her attention back to watching the lights go racing by and a huge display of lights could be seen a few blocks away.

Rin watched as the lights grew closer and closer and finally realized that her father was driving towards the lights.

"Dad what are you doing? The hotel's in the other direction." Rin asked as her father drove faster towards the lights.

"Do you remember the stories your mother and I always told you before you went to sleep? About the great Phantom Thief Dark? Well apparently he's back and this is the first time in years anyone's seen him. And I've been assigned to catch him." _**Just like when I was your age. **_He thought.

"Wait you mean the phantom thief who always got away from you and was the biggest womanizer of the century? That dark?" she asked in a thoughtful and serious voice.

"Yep the one and only. And this is why I've been training you ever since you were born. So that you could finally catch him and put him behind bars." He told her with confidence in his voice and a smirk on face.

_**Hmm … but this guy must be good if he could have evaded dad for so long. But no worries cause this is what I've trained for. Heh. Tonight Dark you will be mine!! You might have fooled my mother but I'm not even close to being like her**_. Rin thought while keeping her attention on the growing lights.

"Hey dad. Well grandpa be there too?" Rin asked out of curiosity.

"Probably. But you know you can't let the media see you. This might be a slight problem seeing as too how Saehara has a kid your age. Don't worry you'll meet at school tomorrow." He told Rin, but she already knew all this.

"Okay I'll drop you off and then tell the officer in charge that you're the new commanding officer in charge of catching Dark. And don't worry the first time I was in charge I didn't even get a good look at him. Be safe though, okay?"

"Don't worry dad I'll be fine. Besides I don't think people well have a problem with me seeing as to how I look more like you. And I think that if they remember you than they'll know who I am. So don't worry and I'll see you later." She said before she got out of the car and gave her father a farewell kiss on the cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the car was out of sight she looked at the phone number her father had given her earlier. She took out her a cell phone and dialled the number. Ring ring ring "Hello? Inspector Takahashi speaking. What can I do for you?" Said the voice on the other line.

"Hello this is Commander Hiwatari and I've just arrived at the scene. Can you alert the men at the front to let me through? Tell them to look for a girl with blue hair matching eyes and wearing glasses. That's me." She instructed the inspector.

"Understood, commander I'll let them know who you are." He replied then cut the connection.

_**Looks like things are going as smoothly as dad said they would. Now to get in and wait for Dark to appear so that at least I can see what he looks like. And if I can I might be able to capture him with no problems.**_ She thought as she walked to the designated space she had told the inspector to send one of his men.

As she rounded the corner she spotted a policeman standing at attention. _**From the looks of him he must be a new recruit. At least it'll be easy to gain his trust, and he looks to be my age. Must've taken this as a part-time job. **_She thought to herself as she approached him.

"Commander Hiwatari it's a pleasure to meet you at last. I've heard a lot about you from your grandfather, and I look forward to working with you." He said while standing at attention and looking her right in the eye while speaking.

"It's nice to meet you as well. But when we're alone please call me Rin or Hiwatari I'm used to both. But if you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

"My name is Hatori Namikawa, and I took this as a part-time job. I am currently in middle school and I got this job as a recommendation from my uncle who was the inspector during the time your father worked with the police to catch Dark." He stated calmly.

"I see, at ease though. Well shall we join everyone else? I don't want to be absent when Dark appears." She told him while starting to walk towards the entrance but keeping to the shadows.

He ran to catch up with you and noticed how quite you were. _**She must not like to talk very much. But I heard that she already graduated college and university in less than ten months when she was six. That's pretty impressive, especially for a girl. But it's to be expected because she must've inherited it from her father who was the same. I just noticed but she's very cute and she has an impressive figure.**_ He thought and suddenly became very jealous.

Hatori thought that hew would try to break this awkward silence. "So what school well you attending? We heard from your grandfather that you'll be going back to school to be with kids your own age." She looked at him and stopped walking.

"Yes I'll be attending the same school my father attended when he was my age. And yes the other key point is for me to socialize with others my age while keeping track of Dark." She told him with honesty in her voice.

"Really, well then I guess that mean's that we'll be attending the same school." He told her with a big smile.

"That's good but when I start please act as if you don't know me and just call me Hiwatari– san at school. Understand?' She told him with a stern voice.

"Yeah sure. No problem!" he told her and they continued to walk towards the scene.

"Inspector sir I've brought the Commander." Hatori told the Inspector while saluting him.

_**Great another kiss-up. At least the fun's going to start soon, and that way if I'm lucky I'll be able to ditch him. But I can't forget what dad told me.**_ Rin thought as she watched as the inspector told Hatori to go back to his place.

Hatori saluted once more and ran to his post. "I'm sorry for the wait but it couldn't be helped. You see this is the week where we train potential police candidates. And Hatori's physical test was in the top ten. With you as number one obviously." He said trying to get on her good side.

"Thank you but I don't care about that what I want to know is what kind of security is set up. And what secondary measures you've taken." She told him with a look that said she didn't really care whether or not Dark got the artefact or not, but more likely what kind of security they had.

"Ah, no need to worry we have our top men watching the painting and these new recruits well come in handy." He tried to reassure her that they were already taking the necessary measures.

"It doesn't really matter besides of this I'm sure of: you're men are beyond incompetent, your security measures aren't good enough, and it was stupid to put trainees on this case. Do you even know what kind of training they have to go through just to take me down? As much as they would if they entered the military."

She told with no change of expression as she told him everything that was flawed. He just stood there and listened to her reasoning and deductions that were at hand and had to admit that she was right.

_**I can't believe this brat!! Even if she's right I can't just stand here and listen to her talk like this. But she is after all my commanding officer and my only way to getting promoted.**_ he thought while turning his back on Rin.

_**It's almost time. Now where are you Dark? I'm waiting for you.**_ Rin thought as she hid in the darkness of a pillar and waited for Dark to appear.

Five minutes later the power went out and she heard all the men running around in panic. _**And these guys are supposed to be officers? And know seeing them like this, it reminds me of a crowd of people in a haunted house. **_She thought smirking.

In the midst of the panic she noticed an officer that wasn't there before standing still and he was acting to calm. When the inspector told everyone to calm down and get the alarms turned off he noticed the officer that was standing still.

"Hey you!! What are you doing standing there?!" he yelled at the officer.

"I'm protecting the artefact so Dark won't get it sir." He replied in a calm voice with. "Good, stay where you are I'm going to turn off the alarms." "Yes sir." The officer saluted and waited until the coast was clear.


	3. Chapter 3

From her heading place Rin saw the officer take off his uniform in one swift motion. And standing in the place of the officer was Dark!!

_**Wait a sec. Long spiky purple hair, ivory skin, purple eyes, oh dad was right he is sort of tall.**_ Rin thought before she stepped out of the shadows that revealed her to the Phantom Thief.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Dark. I've been waiting for year's to finally get the chance to meet you. I believe you know my father, Satoshi Hiwatari or should I say Hikari." She told him.

"Ah, well I must say that you look so much like your father that I was a little surprised at first, but now I see the likeliness. In fact you look so much like him that I can't even imagine Risa as your mother." Dark told her remembering the first time he had met Satoshi and wondering if she would do something like that.

Before Dark could do anything he was pinned to the floor under the girl above him.

_**Well this is a bit of déjà vu. Although I'm glad that this time at least it's a girl. But what's this intense power coming from her?**_ Dark thought and looked up at the girl above him and thought of how cute she looked right then and there.

"What? Listen I know everything there is to know about you. My dad told me who your tamer is and I must say that I'm a bit surprised, cousin." Rin said with a secretive smile on her face.

"Hmm… well it's going to be hard if you know who my tamer is but I should warn you now I am my own person even if I do share a body. But the truth is you're sort of cute. No that's not the right word to describe you. The right word to describe you is beautiful." He said in truthful voice.

Before Rin could do anything there was a cloud of smoke and when it cleared it showed two Dark's standing in front of her.

_**Wait which Dark is the real Dark? Dad told me that this happened to him to on his first night. **_She thought as she looked at the two in front of her.

Before she stood up a hand was in front of her. She looked up and saw Dark looking down at her with this wonderful smile. She took his hand and he helped her up and gave her a quick peck on the lips and flew out the window.

"Wow." Rin said thinking that it was a great first kiss. _**Wait I can't tell dad or he'll freak but that was awesome.**_

She was in a daze until she heard footsteps approaching and she returned to her usual self.

"Commander what happened here? We heard Dark talking but what happened?" The inspector asked her as she had her back turned to him and held a black feather that had drifted down to her in her hands and twirled it around.

"He got away. But don't worry I have an idea for next time. Besides this is exactly what happened to my dad the first time Dark appeared in the area." She told him while adjusting her glasses. _**Well almost the same.**_

"Well then if you don't mind I would like to get a ride to grandfather's house where I can look over the evidence tonight." She informed him.

He did as she said and a half hour later she was at her new home. She saw that all the lights were off and was glad that she had a key for the house. She bid the officer good night and told him to give a letter to the inspector.

Once she was inside she made her way to the room that was set aside for her. When she opened the door she noticed that all of her possessions were already out and on the respective shelves. She went over to her bed and noticed a note on her pillow.

_Rin someone's going to pick you up for school at quarter to seven. And your uniforms in your closet. Love dad._

She finished reading the note and went to check her closet to see a dark pair of pant's and a white shirt. She also noticed the girl's uniform in the same colours but choose to wear the boy's uniform tomorrow.

She started on her report and did some research before turning off the light and suddenly remembered the kiss.

_**Why did he do that? Was it some sort of impulse or something? Either way I'm not about to let it happen again. I'll be more cautious about how I deal with my job, even if it means doing anything. Hmm wonder what their planning for my birthday? It is after all two days from now.**_ She thought as she slid into a deep sleep.

A/N; Since Rin has the same mark on her back as her father she has to cover it up. So she wears shirts and pants.


	4. Chapter 4

Rin woke at the sound of her father and grandfather talking at six in the morning. She got up and changed then started walking towards the kitchen where she could here their voices.

"Satoshi I don't know what you're so concerned about. After all just like you Rin has her own fate that was decided by her ancestors when the Black Wings was created. You should know that more than anyone else." She heard her grandfather say while she stayed hidden in the shadows

"I know that. It's just that as her father I have a responsibility of worrying about her and what well befall her. Just like you did for me." She heard her father say.

_**What are they talking about? I mean dad's told me about his old alter-ego and that he was Dark's opposite. But does this mean that I'll be just like dad and have an alter-ego?**_ Rin thought before she walked into the kitchen before the two continued their conversation.

"Rin what are you doing up so early?" The two asked her as she sat down and looked at the paper. The first thing she saw was the report about last night. She put it back on the table and looked at her grandfather.

"Hi grandpa, it's good to see you again. And I heard you two talking so I thought I should get up and get ready for my first day of school. Grandpa thank you for getting me my uniform." She said as she stood up and hugged her grandfather before hugging her father.

"I think I should get going soon so I can arrive a little early. Oh and dad do you have a letter for me to give the teacher?" Rin asked before she exited the kitchen.

"Yes, here it is. But don't you think it's too early?" Her father asked her.

"Yes, but I just wanted to stop by the museum before going to school. So that I can look at the traps and other pieces of art that Dark might target. And if another warning notice comes call me on my cell phone, okay?" She asked as she got her bag ready and was heading to the door. (Her father followed her.)

"Sure thing and don't forget to say hello to your cousins Ayame and Kisa, all right?" Her father reminded her of her cousins.

"Dad don't worry I've been wanting to see them since last night. And I have a picture that I have to give to Ayame." She winked at him indicating that she knew about her cousin.

Her father gave her a good-bye hug and a kiss on the fore-head before letting her walk to the police car waiting for her in the drive-way.

She looked back before getting in and wave back to her father, then she got into the car.

"Where to Commander? Your school or is there somewhere else you wish to go first?" the driver asked as she put on her glasses.

"The museum please. I want to have a look at the security traps and other priceless artefacts that Dark may target." She told him as they pulled out of the driveway and headed onto the main road.

"Yes ma'am understood. And I heard from my son that you want to know what our names are right? My name is Kaien Namikawa and I believe you've already met my son Hatori. He was talking about you a lot last night after he got back. He said that you were very intelligent and cute. Now I know what he meant." He told her as he watched her in the rear-view mirror.

"Thank you, but I don't like being called cute very often. And did you tell Hatori not to say anything about me at school until I've been properly introduced?" She asked him.

"Yes I told him that if talked about you before you arrived he would be grounded and would not be allowed to help with the investigations." He told her.

"Ah there's the museum." "It's okay I don't really feel like going there. I'm sorry about this but may you please just take me to the school? I'll be able to plan some future security plans." She told him before he could drive up to the museum.

He looked around and noticed the amount of police and reporters in the parking lot. He nodded and continued driving for five before arriving at the school.

"Thank you for driving me. I'll be walking home tonight okay? Just so I can become familiar with the area." She told him as she got out of the car.

"Yes ma'am, would you like a map. Your grandfather gave me a map to give to you if you ever wanted to walk home. Your house is already highlighted." He told her as he passed her a map that had been folded up so it would fit in her pockets.

"Thank you. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Namikawa-san." She said politely and watched as he drove away. END CH.4

When she could no longer see the car she started walking up to the school. It was a nice big building with adjoining building's that would serve as the schools prep buildings.

As she walked up to the office she heard people talking about her and felt them watch her as she walked by. She heard them talking to their friends.

"Hey did you see that girl? Wonder who she is and why she's wearing boy's clothes?" "I heard that we were getting a transfer student I just didn't expect her to be so hot." "I wonder what her name is?" "I bet that's not even her true hair and eye colour. Like seriously no one can look that good. I bet she wears tons of make-up to impress others."

At this comment she walked over to the girl who had said it and looked her straight in the eye with a fierce gaze.

"You might want to watch what you say you vain girl. And for your information I have no need for make-up, hair dye, or coloured contacts. And jealousy isn't a nice quality." She told the girl while staring her down.

After she was done talking to the girl she continued her way to the office to get her class list and books.

Once she got her things she was told what class she would be in and went straight to the classroom. Upon entering the classroom she noticed that the classroom was almost empty except for one girl sitting in the first row next to the window.

When the girl heard the door open she looked up and noticed Rin standing in the doorway looking at her.

"Hey it's been awhile Rin-chan. I never thought we'd be in the same class. But I suppose I shouldn't be surprised seeing as to how father and uncle were in the same class." The girl told Rin as she walked towards her.

"Indeed it has been awhile Kisa. How are you doing? And by the way where's Ayame?" She asked her cousin.

"Probably late. He slept in this morning, although personally I'm not surprised." She answered.

Rin took the seat behind her cousin and realized how much she looked like her mother with her short brown hair and slightly tanned skin. She noticed that her cousin had the same red eyes as her father.


	5. Chapter 5

When she could no longer see the car she started walking up to the school. It was a nice big building with adjoining building's that would serve as the schools prep buildings.

As she walked up to the office she heard people talking about her and felt them watch her as she walked by. She heard them talking to their friends.

"Hey did you see that girl? Wonder who she is and why she's wearing boy's clothes?" "I heard that we were getting a transfer student I just didn't expect her to be so hot." "I wonder what her name is?" "I bet that's not even her true hair and eye colour. Like seriously no one can look that good. I bet she wears tons of make-up to impress others."

At this comment she walked over to the girl who had said it and looked her straight in the eye with a fierce gaze.

"You might want to watch what you say you vain girl. And for your information I have no need for make-up, hair dye, or coloured contacts. And jealousy isn't a nice quality." She told the girl while staring her down.

After she was done talking to the girl she continued her way to the office to get her class list and books.

Once she got her things she was told what class she would be in and went straight to the classroom. Upon entering the classroom she noticed that the classroom was almost empty except for one girl sitting in the first row next to the window.

When the girl heard the door open she looked up and noticed Rin standing in the doorway looking at her.

"Hey it's been awhile Rin-chan. I never thought we'd be in the same class. But I suppose I shouldn't be surprised seeing as to how father and uncle were in the same class." The girl told Rin as she walked towards her.

"Indeed it has been awhile Kisa. How are you doing? And by the way where's Ayame?" She asked her cousin.

"Probably late. He slept in this morning, although personally I'm not surprised." She answered.

Rin took the seat behind her cousin and realized how much she looked like her mother with her short brown hair and slightly tanned skin. She noticed that her cousin had the same red eyes as her father.

Just then the bell rang and everyone started coming into class. Before anyone took their seats they all noticed the new girl sitting behind Kisa Niwa. One boy ran forward from the back of the crowd and yelled out loud.

"Rin!! What are you doing here?! When did you arrive?! How are you?! I mean it's been so long that it's good to see you again!"

And before she knew what was going on he was hugging her and all the boy's shouted, "HOW DOES HE KNOW HER?!! AND WHO IS SHE?!!"

They yelled before the teacher came in and told the class to take there seats and by then Rin had gotten Ayame off of her.

Rin walked up to the teacher and introduced her self as the new transfer student and showed the teacher the letter her father had given her.

"Well it's finally nice to meet you in person ms. Hiwatari. I've heard many stories about you from your old teachers. So before we get started why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself to the class." The teacher suggested gesturing to the class.

"All right then. Hi I'm Rin Hiwatari and I'm turning 14 tomorrow. I lived in Canada for a few years and my mom passed away when I was 11. I also have family living in the area and I believe you already know my cousins Ayame and Kisa Niwa. I'm currently living with my father and my grandfather." She told the class.

"Well thank you for that introduction Rin-san. Now are there any questions for Rin?"

A boy in the back who had had his eye on Rin for a little while had his hand up in no time, "Would you like to go out sometime Rin-chan?" "SAEHARA?!" Everyone, including the teacher yelled at the boy.

_**Hmm… so that's Saehara? Looks like I'll have to be more careful around him.**_ She thought as she saw Ayame knock Saehara on the back of the head with his textbook.

A girl in the back had her hand up now. "Hiwatari-san is that your real hair colour?" She asked with curiosity and amazement showing in her eyes.

"Yes it is. I inherited my looks from my father, but I no longer care what people think of me."

And with that she decided to take a seat next to a long blond haired boy with pale skin and gold eyes.

When she sat down next to him he looked at her for awhile before deciding to introduce him self.

"Hi I'm Krad. It's nice to meet you Rin-san. I was just wondering is your father Satoshi Hiwatari by any chance? Because it would be very interesting to meet the new chief of police." He said in a whisper to her.

She was shocked to here this coming from him and even more surprised to hear his name.

She looked at him and asked in a quite voice, "How do you know my father's name and his job?"

Krad just smiled at her and passed her a note that said.

**If you want to know then why not take me to your house and introduce me to your father? Then I might be willing to tell you what you want to tell. What do you think? – Krad**

Rin looked at him as if he was crazy and wondered why she would bring a stranger home who knew who her father was. _**But if this is the only way to gain information I might as well go for it. **_She thought before she gave a small nod and returned her attention to the teacher who was explaining that the Saint White's day celebration was coming up and that each class would be participating in it.

After awhile the teacher asked what they should do for the celebration. The class thought for a little while before Rin put up her hand and suggested a fashion show which got the whole class stirred up.

The entire boy's in the class snuck a peek at Rin and imagined her in a cute or sexy outfit.

The teacher nodded her head and looked at the rest of the class noticing that all the boy's had a glazed look in their eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay so do we agree with Rin-san?" "YES!!" Everyone shouted without hesitation.

"Sensei I was just thinking that everyone should design their own outfit and for those who don't want to then they could work behind the scenes." Rin said as she looked at the teacher for conformation.

"Of course that would be great. But I expect you to participate Rin-san. Deal?" "Deal."

"Okay well everyone you can have the rest of the day off to design an outfit and for those of you who don't want to come and see me." She told the class.

All the girls started whispering among themselves and some started to design their outfits.

Ayame and Kisa walked to their cousin's desk and sat down on either side. Krad joined them and they asked her what made her think of a fashion show because she normally hates those kinds of things.

"It was just an idea so that I could see what others style is and so that we could design some new outfit's for Saint White's day." She told them looking them in the eye.

"And I already have an idea for my design. But what about you guys? I hope your going to participate." She said while looking from one to the other.

"I haven an idea but I don't really want to model it so I was wondering if you might be my model." Kisa asked her cousin with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Sure but it has to be appropriate. But what about you Ayame? It would be cool to see you in the show. And Krad with your looks you could easily pull off a white outfit." She told the two boys sitting across from her.

"I don't know besides I think it would be cool to see you two in the show and to be honest I want to see what kind of designs you two have in mind. But Kisa should really model her own design and I bet yours will be awesome Rin. But seeing Krad in white would almost make him look like an angel."

"No way if anyone were to look like an angel it would probably be Rin-san not me. And besides I don't really like wearing that much white. But yeah I'll be in the show if Rin is." He said while looking at Rin the whole time.

"Sure thing. Oh and you guys how 'bout coming over to my place after school? I bet my dad would be pleased to see you again and Krad wants to meet my dad as well." She asked the other's fully aware that the whole class was watching the four of them.

"Yeah that would be nice and we want to talk to your dad about some things. And our mom wants you guys to come over to dinner tomorrow for your birthday. So what do you think?" They said in unison.

"Sure but Krad has to come as well. Any way I'll call my dad and tell him that you'll be coming over today. I bet he'll be thrilled." She said before getting up and walking to the teacher to ask for permission to call her dad.

The teacher gave her permission and Rin walked over to a corner and pulled out a cell phone and called her dad.

After three rings he picked up. "Hello police Chief Hiwatari speaking. How may I help you?" He answered.

"Hi dad I just wanted to ask if it's all right if I bring some friends home with me. I believe you know two of them and the other seems eager to meet you. So what do you think?" She asked as her father contemplated the idea of his daughter being at home with some people he could only guess he knew and a mysterious boy. He finally made up his mind and gave her permission.

"Okay I'll talk to you later and I'll be home a little while after you, okay?" "Okay, sure thing." She said before hanging up and walking back to her friends.

"Okay its set you guys are coming home with me." She told them as she sat down and started working on designing her outfit. END CH.7

When the dismissal bell rang they all gathered up their possessions and started walking towards Rins house. They talked for awhile until they reached the museum where the theft had happened.

"I can't believe their still investigating at this time. Can you? Besides I heard that the new commander is really intelligent but the media doesn't even know who they are. Isn't that weird?" Krad said before they continued walking.

"I admit it is weird but maybe the new commander doesn't want people to know who they are. After all if people knew who it was the media would most likely go crazy and stalk them." Rin told him as she kept her eyes on the path in front of her.

"You know you have a pretty good point there. But I think it would be especially cool if you were the one who was trying to capture Dark. But our mom thinks that he's a pervert because when she was our age she saw him on a sky scraper right in front of her room." Kisa and Ayame said in unison again.

Rin and Krad just stared at the ground thinking before they came to Rin's house.

"Wow this is pretty nice and not bad for police chief and his daughter." Krad told Rin while they walked up to the front door.

"Oh it's not just our house it's actually my grandpa's we're living with him and he was once the chief of police." Rin told him while unlocking the door. Just then a car pulled into the driveway.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh looks like dads home earlier than expected. Well come in everyone we won't have to wait long. So please make yourselves comfortable." Rin said gesturing to the living room where there were enough seats for everyone in the class.

A few minutes later the door opened and Rin could here her father taking off his shoes and walking to the living room. When he was standing in the doorframe of the living room his eyes were sweeping over everyone sitting there until they finally rested on Krad.

"What are you doing in my house with my daughter?" He asked Krad with such loathing in his voice that it made everyone look away except for Krad and Rin.

Rin was a bit surprised to see her father acting like this. She had never truly seen him like this ever. When she looked at Krad to see how he was responding to this she saw that he was just looking her father in the eye without blinking. She continued looking between the two fro a few moments before she decided to break the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"So what are you doing back so early dad? I was expecting you later. Oh well as long as you're here maybe you could look at the design I'm working for the class fashion show on Saint White's day. It's a little complicated but I'm sure you'll be able to correct anything I did wrong." She said as she handed her father the sketch of her design.

He took it and gave it a good look before showing her what would be tricky to work on.

"Thank you. Well now I'd like you to meet my friends. This is Ayame and Kisa but you already know them. And this is my new friend Krad." Rin said as she introduced her friends to her father.

"Hmm…. I see. So how was your first day? Do you have any homework?" "No and you know it. Besides I finished it at school." Rin said as she looked at her friend's mountain of homework.

"Well in that case maybe you should help them with theirs instead of watching." Satoshi told his daughter before going to his study with a stern face and an angry look in his eyes.

_A few hours of tutoring later_

"Done at last. You know it's pretty cool to have a super smart cousin helping you out." Ayame said as he put his now complete homework away.

"Don't get to used to it, and besides I expect you to know all that stuff for the upcoming test." Rin told them as she stretched her stiff muscles.

"Sigh, yeah I know but it's just awesome to have you back now. Ya know? After all it has been awhile." "Yeah I know and by the way that would have to be the 25th time today you've said that." Rin told her cousin before she finished helping Kisa and Krad with the same science problem.

"Hmm… true but seriously it's good to have you back. I mean it's been years and" "Yeah we know 'it's just so good to have you back.' Come on Aya how many times do you have to say that? I know what you mean but isn't just being with her better than saying that every five minutes and ruining the atmosphere." Kisa asked and turned to look at her twin.

"Yes I have to agree with you Kisa. It has gotten a bit annoying. In fact it got to be annoying the third time he said it." Satoshi said as he stood in the doorway and watched the teens looking at him.

"Anyway isn't time you two went home I'm sure your parents are wondering where you are, and I've already called someone to come and get you. Krad I hope you don't mind but I'd like to have a word with you in my study. Now." He said as he waited for Krad to get up and follow him. Before he shut the door he looked at Rin with a sad look in his eyes before he shut the door.

"Hey what do you think their going to talk about?" "I don't know but it's probably something we shouldn't listen to." Kisa told her brother before he did anything stupid.

"It looks like your rides here you two." Rin said as she heard a car screech to a halt in front of her house. The two looked at her then went to the window where they could see a police-car waiting for them.

"Okay I guess we'll see you tomorrow then? And don't forget that your having dinner at our house tomorrow and that Krad well be coming." Kisa reminded her as they were putting on their shoes. Rin just nodded and watched as her cousins left. When she was sure that there was no one watching her from the window she went to the nearest air duct and saw that there was enough space for someone her size to crawl through.

She lifted herself up and crawled into it. She kept crawling until she reached the one right above her fathers study. She stopped crawling and listened to what the two were talking about.

"Krad I don't know how this happened but I don't want to see you around my daughter anymore. What if she learns about her alter-ego before her birthday?! That wouldn't be good for anyone, including you." She heard her father yell at Krad. "Yes I understand but I'm not doing this my sake I'm doing it for hers. You might not understand my true motivations but maybe if you went back to the way you were before then you might understand. Besides I want to help your daughter not harm her." Krad told her father before he could continue with his rant.

She heard her father sigh, "Well even if I don't understand your motivation I don't want you to be near her. And I'm doing it for her own good." _**And how many times have I heard that one? **_Rin thought before returning her attention to the two men.

"Yes and I bet she's heard that through the course of her life but still let me help and prove myself. Please just give me one chance to make things right. I don't want to have to hide who I really am from your daughter any longer and one day if you don't let me tell her then I might accidentally tell her. We both don't want to do that but she has to know and you know it to but you let your pride get in the way of your common sense of what's right and what's wrong." Krad told her father. _**Wait what do they mean? **_"And we both know that sooner or later she'll find out because that's the kind of girl she is."

"I know you're right but I just can't burden her like that. Nut I suppose we should probably tell her immediately." She then heard the chairs squeak back and she took this as her chance to quickly crawl out of the duct and once she was out she closed it and made sure that there was no dust on her or in her hair.

She then heard them coming to the living room and sat down in a chair and quickly grabbed the nearest book and pretended to be interested in it. When the two entered they saw her reading but knew the truth.

"Hey Rin we have something that we want to tell you and but it's a pretty long story. You might want to stay where you are but put the book down." Krad told her as she started to stand up. She nodded and sat down putting the book next to her.

"Okay so let's here it. What's this long story?" she asked looking between the two to see who would explain first. Krad stepped forward and kneeled in front of her taking one of her hands. "Rin you have to promise me that you won't freak out or interrupt us, okay?" He asked while looking into her eyes with pleading eyes of his own.

Rin nodded and sat still while letting Krad keep holding her hand. "Well where to begin? Okay I guess it started years ago when one of my ancestors sold his soul to the devil in return for skills in art. One day he created a piece of art called the _**Black Wings **_. It was a piece of art that caught the eye of everyone especially the eye of a young art thief. One night when the young artist was almost finished _**Black Wings **_he looked away for a second and when he looked back he saw the art thief trying to touch the incomplete art. The young artist ran forward yelling no before he could stop the thief from touching the art. Unfortunately during his attempt he accidentally touched it at the same time as the thief." Her father stopped to catch his breath.

"After that night a curse was placed upon the two and the generations to come. For three hundred years the curse has continued until it came to myself and your uncle. You see we thought it would end there for me because it is only passed onto males. And as you might have guessed Krad was my alter-ego when I was your age. But somehow he now exists outside of our family." Her father told her as he pointed to Krad who was standing beside him.

"Okay but what does this have to do with me?" Rin asked as she looked between the two.

"Well you see for some unknown reason when you were born there was a prophecy stating that you would be the first of the two clans to become the first female tamer. So tomorrow on your fourteenth birthday your alter-ego well awaken and we don't know what it will be like. That's why we've decided that until we know that it wont harm you Krad will be helping you master your new powers, okay? Oh and the Niwa's need to know so that they can help with your training." At this Rin and Krad looked at him like he was crazy because they both knew that if she did that it would be bad for both families.

"Satoshi are you crazy? We can't let her do that! It would be like sending an angel to a family of dark angels. And I'm putting some emphasis on the 'dark angels' if you know what I mean. And there is no possible way they would agree that they would agree to that." Krad told him as he stood right in front of him. Amber eyes staring into his tamers cold sapphire eyes.

"Yes I know that but honestly it's the only way I can help her physically. And besides do you have a better idea?" Satoshi whispered to Krad who shook his head no before returning to holding her hand. At this gesture Satoshi cleared his throat and the two teens looked at him. "Are you all right dad? Do you have a sore throat?" She asked as she looked up at him with concern.

"Yeah I'll be fine. It's just that I was wondering what your reply would be after hearing all of that." "Well as you know it's a little easier for me to grasp things and look at them from every angle and to be honest at first I wasn't sure about Krad but after hearing him talk like that I feel a little safer. And if he can actually help me then I think he should. But with you supervising of course. But what about grandpa? What do we tell him? Should we tell him the truth or does he already know?" She asked as she frantically thought of all the things her grandfather would do. She only calmed down when her father placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright he already knows and is willing to help you whenever you need it. Okay?" She nodded her head and took deep breaths to calm her self.


	8. Chapter 8

That night she stayed up late thinking about the conversation she had had with her father and Krad. She sighed and went back to organizing her room and some of her files. Just then she heard a knock on her door, she went over and opened it to see her father standing there with some large box's in his arms.

"Hey dad umm… what's in the box's?" she asked as she took one from him. He smiled and said, "These are all of the records I kept about Dark and what he did, stole, and how he did it. I thought you might want to go over them and compare them to your future ones. Well then good night and try to get some sleep." He said but before he reached the door Rin remembered something, "Oh yeah, dad we've been invited to the Niwa's for dinner tomorrow. I just thought I should tell you."

"I know besides I've been planning it with them for a few months already, and I also know that you invited Krad so don't worry. But I would get a nice outfit together for tomorrow night." He said before walking out of her room.

_**Why does he do these kind of things? Oh well I guess I should finish that design and get the fabrics ready. **_She thought as she moved the box's to her file cabinet and looked at a picture she had taken with her family the year her mom had died. _**Mom I wish you were still here. I really miss you and I know dad sometimes cries himself to sleep so please visit him tonight. **_And with that last thought she finished her design and put all of the files away before going to bed.

_The next day _

"Hey there she is!! Rin I actually can't believe that you're the last one here!!" Her cousins yelled together.

"Very funny you two but for your information I'm here on time, you just came early and dragged Krad with you I bet." She said while turning to Krad. "Hey Krad you okay? I'm really sorry that my cousins did that it's just that they have an obsessive habit of wanting to be more punctual than me so they usually go bit far." She exclaimed as they started to walk to school.

"It's okay besides I usually get up fairly early, so no harm done." He said smiling at her as she walked beside him. "Hmm…. I guess so but still. Oh yeah did you think of a design for your outfit?" she asked Krad and Kisa, they both nodded and said that they would show you at school.

A few minutes later you were walking to your classroom when you saw someone walking towards you and your friends. When they got closer you saw that it was Hatori.

"Umm…. H-hi it's nice to meet you. I'm sorry about not introducing myself yesterday but as you know it was a little chaotic. Anyway my name's Hatori Namikawa, what's yours?" he asked holding out his hand. She shook it and said, "Rin Hiwatari and it's nice to meet you to."

"Anyway I had better get going but I guess I'll see you later." He said before turning around and sprinting the other direction. She didn't notice that Krad had been watching her the whole time. When she turned around she saw Krad giving her a warm smile, she returned it and they started walking to their classroom once again.

Once they had their things in the proper places they all sat around Rin and Krad's desks talking about their designs and showing them to the other's. When Rin saw Krad's she looked at it for a few minutes while trying to imagine Krad wearing it. She couldn't so she decided to talk to him about it.

"Hey Krad umm… I don't really know how to say this and I don't mean to sound rude. It's just that the truth is I can't really imagine you wearing this. In truth I could imagine you wearing something like this." She said as she handed him a sketch that she had done last night without really realizing what she had been doing. She handed it to Krad so that he could look at it.

"Wow Rin this is an amazing design and you've already got fabric ideas for it. I guess your right though the design I had wouldn't have been right on me, thanks." He said looking up at her with such warmth in his eyes that she couldn't help herself and she smiled.

"Yeah it's usually always like that though. She has perfect hair, perfect teeth, perfect eyes, it's like everything about her is PERFECT." Her cousins said in unison, Rin looked at them and retaliated, "What jealous? Well I guess it's only natural since your twins."

"HEY!! For your information we've had a lot of people asking us out and it was because they thought that we were perfect. But now people can't stop looking at us and thinking how we're related to you since we look nothing alike. And boys are so jealous of Krad because he hang's out with you. We mean do know how hard that is?" they both shouted before calming down.

"Well I can just imagine but do two feel better now?" she asked looking a them. They looked at each other and realized what she had done. "Yes, but damnit!! Why did you have to use that method?" "Why? Because I wanted to and it's always funny to see your faces, right Krad,?" She asked him as her cousins sat down in some seats in front of them. Krad nodded with an amused look on his face.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, are you ready for tonight you two?" Kisa asked them. They turned around and nodded. Just then the bell rang and the rest of the class filed in to already see the four of them already in their seats.

After the teacher announced that they would still be working on their designs for the day everything went on the way it had the day before. Rin was starting to feel as if she might have found her place after one day. Or so she thought. END CH.10

When the bell rang for lunch everyone began to put their things away and grab their lunches. Rin and her friends headed up to the roof to eat their lunches and talk about the dinner that night.

"Hey Ayame, Kisa how was your birthday the other day? Sorry we couldn't be there we were just arriving." Rin asked as she opened up her lunch and began to eat her favourite salad. At this Krad raised his head and watched the two carefully while listening to Rin.

"Hmm? Oh it was pretty fun and don't worry we forgive you, after all if you hadn't helped us with our homework we probably would have failed. Why do you ask?" Kisa said after she had taken a bite from her sandwich.

"Well last night I was able to find these and since I didn't know where they were I wasn't able to bring them yesterday." Rin replied taking two packages from her bag and handing them to her cousins.

"Wow thank you so much!!" they said together. Rin just smiled and watched them open their presents.

Ayame opened his to see a brand new set of artist's pencils and new notebook. When Kisa open hers she saw a new pair of arrows and a hand glove for archery as well as a coupon for her favourite store that had the newest model of a bow that she had been wanting for awhile.

They both stared up at their cousin before glomping her so hard she was soon having a hard time breathing. At this time Krad interfered and had to pry the twins from their cousin before they crushed her in their double hug.

"Thanks Krad I owe you one." Rin said while trying to get her breath back. Krad looked down at her and gave her a small smile before looking at the twins who were whispering to each other.

"Hey is there anything you want to tell us?" he asked and noticed that Ayame was holding Rin's glasses.

Ayame and Kisa looked at each other before looking at Krad and shaking their heads. Krad just cooked an eyebrow and held out his hand, Ayame and Kisa wondered what he was doing before Ayame realized that he had Rin's glasses in his hands. He handed them to Krad silently and Krad just gave him a small smirk before going back to Rin who was continuing to eat her lunch.

"Hey I believe you dropped these?" Krad asked kneeling down next to her holding her glasses out for her. She looked up and smiled at him, "Thank-you Krad. But you really didn't have to do that for me. But I do appreciate it." She said looking into his eyes and smiling.

_**Whoa she looks sooo cute right now, it's as if I'm looking at a real angel and I don't mean her alter-ego.**_ He thought before smiling back foolishly with one of his hands behind his head and his eyes closed.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the day went by quickly and Rin was looking forward to the dinner that night. As she passed the museum on her way home she noticed some of the boy's from other school's waiting for her. She sighed and kept on walking ignoring all of her fans.

"Excuse me but I may I have a moment of your time?" somebody asked her as she kept walking home. She looked back to see someone who she remembered as Saehara's dad whom she had met during lunch when he came to drop off his son's lunch.

"I guess, but can we please make it quick I have to get ready for an important dinner." "Oh of course. Any way is it true that you're the new police chief's daughter?" "Yes." "Okay, when did you arrive here?" "I have no comment." "One last question, what do you think of phantom thief Dark?" "Personally, I think he's a pervert and the biggest womanizer of the century. Now if you don't mind Saehara-san I have to get ready. It was nice talking to you though." She said as she waved good-bye and went home leaving him standing on the street watching her as she walked away.

A little while later she arrived home to see her father and grandfather in the living room.

"Happy birthday my little girl!!" her father yelled as she walked into the living room. As soon as he let go he ran to the corner and brought out a neatly wrapped box and gave it to her with a big smile on his face.

"Uh dad are you feeling okay? You usually don't give me a present before going somewhere." "True but this is for tonight and I really hope you wear it." He said with puppy dog eyes. She sighed before walking over to the couch and putting the box on her lap.

She looked between her father and grandfather before carefully unwrapping the box. When she lifted the lid she saw a beautiful midnight blue dress that had noodle straps and white beadery on the bottom that went to barely above her knees.

"You really want me to wear this? I don't know I mean it seems so grown up." She said until she saw the both of them getting ready to go on their knees and beg her to wear it. "Okay, okay!! I'll wear it!! Just don't beg it's embarrassing." She yelled before running up to her room to change into it and do her hair and teeth.

When she looked at herself in the full-length mirror she saw how the dress brought out her hair and eye colour. She had to admit it did look flattering on her.

When she opened her door to go downstairs she almost tripped on a box that was right at her door. She bent down and opened it to find a beautiful pair of silver two-inch heels. _**I think their going a bit far with this.**_

After she had the shoes on she carefully walked downstairs to see her father and grandfather wearing their best tuxes and holding a camera. They took a picture before she could hide.

"Sorry sweetie it's just that we really wanted to catch this on film." Her father said smiling while his other hand scratched the back of his hand.

"Whatever let's just go already or we'll be late." She said grabbing her coat and storming to the car with her father and grandfather following her. Her father got into the driver's seat and started the car then they were driving out of the drive way.

"Well here we are." Rin heard her father say as he pulled up to a large manor that had hedges that had been freshly cut, wild flowers growing at the base of the steps, and large statues on the lawn.

"It's been awhile since we've been here. I remember when you were younger and we came here all the time to visit. You would always play with Ayame and Kisa, and then whenever you would play a game of intellect you would always win and Kisa would congratulate you while her brother would yell at you saying that you cheated, and then you would have a rematch and win again. Those were the good times." "Well we all know that they don't last forever anyways shouldn't we head inside." Rin pointed out before her father clumsily got out after her and locked the doors.

Rin walked in front of her father and grandfather, she waited until they were beside her before ringing the door bell. Almost immediately they heard footsteps running to answer the door, when the door opened they didn't see anyone until they looked down to see a worn out Daisuke panting heavily on the floor.

"Uncle Daisuke!! It's so good to see you!! But why are you panting so heavily?" Rin asked as she stepped inside to support her uncle. Daisuke looked up at her and gave her one of his goofy smiles before giving her a big hug. "It's good to see you as well. You look so mature in that dress – OH NO I'M SO SORRY I GOT YOU ALL SMELLY AND YOUR WEARING A NEW DRESS!!!" he yelled as he backed away before making her smell worse.

When Satoshi and mr. Hiwatari heard this they did an anime fall. Rin just stood there grinning like she could care less about the dress.

"I don't mind and besides it's worth it to see you again. Where's aunt Riku though?" Rin asked looking in all directions for her only aunt.

"Oh she's in the kitchen with Kisa finishing dinner. Now come with me to the living room, Krad is already here. He's helping Ayame and me with the backyard."

"Really then I hope you don't mind if we help finish?" Rin heard her father ask her uncle as he and his father unbuttoned their jackets and took their ties off.

"Well I guess not." She heard her uncle say as the two went to the backyard.

Rin looked at her uncle and smiled, "It's alright I'll go help with dinner." Before she could start to the kitchen she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around expecting to see her uncle, instead she saw Krad there wearing nicely ironed pant's and white shirt with a gold tie.

"Hey you know that outfit suits you?" Rin said as she turned to face him.

She noticed his face turn a light shade of pink before giggling at his embarrassment.

"Thank-you and that dress looks beautiful. But not as beautiful as…" Krad was about to finish before Kisa walked in, "Kisa."

"Kisa?! Krad is that really what you were going to say?" Rin asked as her cousin walked over to them.

"Hey happy birthday Rin-chan!! I'm so glad you came, I thought you were going to come by later." Kisa said as she reached her cousin and gave her a big hug.

Rin just smirked and hugged her cousin back. She noticed Krad watching them with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Kisa-san would you mind if I talk to Rin alone?" Kisa looked up at this request and nodded.

"Sure you can use the study that's down the hall besides I actually have to help finish with dinner, so don't do anything naughty Krad." She winked before exiting the room leaving Krad with an anime vein, while Rin stood there with anime sweat drops going down her head.

Krad went over to Rin and held his hand out for her to take; she looked up and gave him a smile taking his hand. He gently took her hand and guided her to the study. Once they were inside he let go of her hand and closed the doors before turning around to face her.

"Rin I just wanted to say happy-birthday and also be careful about what you say and do. We don't know what'll happen when you transform but it'll probably be the same as it normally is with Dark and me when we awaken for the first time." Krad said as he closed the gap between them and gently took her hands in his own. He started to slowly caress her skin in small circles while looking into her eyes.

"You know you look very attractive and what I was saying before Kisa interrupted was that the dress isn't nearly as beautiful as you are. That's what I was trying to say, that and I think I love you." Rin didn't know how to react as Krad closed the gap and kissed her full on the lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Rin had not expected this of Krad and she didn't know what to do but lean back and enjoy it. _**Wow I didn't know Krad thought of me that way. I guess I should tell him at dinner about what Dark did. **_Rin thought as they broke off for air.

"Krad why did you do that? I mean we barely know each-other and you kissed me. Why?" Rin asked looking up at him from her place in his arms.

He just smirked and leaned down to her ear level, "It's because I truly love you. What don't you like me?" he asked looking into her eye's with a hurt look on his face that made Rin feel guilty.

"No it's not that it's just that I do like you but…" Rin couldn't finish because at just that moment Ayame and Kisa came in and saw the position the two were in.

Rin looked away embarrassed that her cousins had caught her in this position. Krad took his hands off Rin and stepped back until he was two feet away from her, looking down at the floor as embarrassed as Rin. (A/N; I just find it so cute that Krad was embarrassed. :D)

"I hope we weren't interrupting anything?" Kisa asked looking from one red face to the other. They both shook their heads while watching the floor.

"Really? Then Krad could you come and help me with something while Kisa show's Rin around. After-all it has been a while since she was here." Ayame said and Krad walked to the door and followed the other boy.

Kisa looked at her flushed cousin and went to her and held out her hand for Rin. Rin looked up and smiled before taking her cousins hand. They headed out the door and went to her room to wait for dinner to be ready.

Once they entered Kisa's room Rin went to the bed while her cousin closed and locked the door.

"Okay what was happening between you two before we showed up? And I want every detail." Kisa said as she went and sat down next to Rin who had picked up one of the old stuffies that was at the end of her bed and was holding it tightly.

"He kissed me after telling me that he loves me," Rin said bluntly looking up at her cousin and causing her to anime fall.

"Seriously?! And did you tell him that you love him back?!" Kisa practically yelled if Rin hadn't pushed the stuffy against her cousin's mouth so that no-one else would here.

"Would you please be quite already?! I don't want the whole world to know!!" Rin said with an anime vein popping up on her face everywhere.

"Sorry, sorry it's just that Krad hasn't kissed anyone before and neither have you I guess." Kisa said before seeing the look that came across Rin's features.

"OMG you've kissed someone before?! Who was it?!" Kisa almost yelled again if Rin hadn't cupped Kisa's mouth with her hand.

"I'll only tell you if you promise to be quite," Kisa nodded quickly wanting to hear who it was, "okay don't freak but it was Dark."

When Rin told her cousin she saw Kisa's eyes go huge in shock and she was as still as a rock. After Rin removed her hand and stood in front of her cousin Kisa sat up and looked at her cousin in front of her.

"Dark kissed you? But why would he do that I wonder?" Kisa said as she pondered about it for a few minutes before facing her cousin once more.

"Rin…" Kisa had barely said her name before they heard Riku telling them to come out and go to the backyard.

Rin didn't want to face anyone right then and there so when Kisa went to the door Rin carefully made her way to the window and opened it. She looked down and guessed it was probably a thirty or forty foot drop. She looked back at Kisa before taking off her shoes and tossing them to Kisa mouthing, 'I'll go another way.'

Just as Kisa was about to say something the door opened to reveal Kisa's mother. Riku looked at the positions of her daughter and niece before yelling, "Rin get away from that window NOW!!."

Rin just smiled and gave a small wave before jumping, fifteen feet above the ground she twisted her body so that she would land without hurting herself. She touched the ground in crouch and took off running to the back of the house hearing her aunts' yells from the window she had just jumped from. She grinned and jumped over the wall separating the backyard from the front. Once she was on the other side she saw that her family and Krad were there.

"Rin what's going on? Where are Kisa and Riku?" her father asked as she walked further into the now decorated back yard. Rin noticed her father looking her over before coming to the conclusion as to why she was alone and barefoot.

"Rin Hiwatari how many times have I told you not to jump from window's?! And especially in that new dress of yours!" he fussed as she walked to one of the lawn chairs next to the pool.

"I'm sorry dad but I didn't want to face anyone at the time. I promise I won't do it again while we're still here," Rin said putting her hand up and looking at her father. Her father sighed and went to stand next to her uncle who was finishing with the decorating. Rin noticed Krad watching her with curious eyes before walking over and sitting next to her.

"Hey what's up? You wanna talk about it?" he said in that sweet seducing voice of his as he leaned in closer to her face. When they were just a few inches apart he stopped and looked at her with evident concern in his voice.

"It's alright besides I was just thinking about what happened earlier. I was also wondering though how you can like me if I just came here a few days ago?" Rin asked as she looked up at him and realized how much his eyes reminded her of pure gold.

"I guess you could call it love at first sight. But in reality there's this aura around you that just pulls me to you and makes me want to be with you," Krad told her as he leaned in closer until their noses were touching. Rin inhaled deeply as she met Krad's gaze and was about to lean in and kiss him until someone coughed behind her making her jump.

"Rin what do you think you're doing?!" Rin heard her aunt say behind her and she anime sweated before turning around to face her aunt leaving Krad watching her passionately.

"Well I was just telling Krad here a very good joke that I was going to tell everyone later," Rin lied as she looked right into her aunt's eyes.

"Really? Well judging from Krad's reaction I'd say it was something else. What's really going on between you two?" Riku asked looking between her niece and her friend. Riku was surprised to see a light blush creep up Rin's face when she asked this question. It made her wonder what sort of relationship the two had.

"It doesn't really matter just promise me you won't jump out of a window in front of me and I won't bug you about it. Got it?" Riku asked before her husband and brother-in-law called everyone for dinner.

"I'll have to get back to you on that. Come on Krad let's go," Rin said as she took Krad's hand and pulled him to the decorative table with the food on it.

_**It won't be long now. I just hope she chooses her crush carefully, **_Riku thought as she followed Rin and Krad to where everyone was helping themselves and wishing Rin a happy birthday.


	11. Chapter 11

"So Rin how's school going? No doubt you're already at the top of the class," Daisuke asked his niece as soon as everyone had gotten some food and sat down around the pool. Satoshi smirked when he saw Krad's reaction, _**If only he knew how much he just said, **_Satoshi thought as he took another bite of food before focusing his attention on his daughter.

"It's hard to say uncle after all I've only been at school for a few days," Rin said while Ayame and Kisa rolled their eyes, "Oh right as if you didn't get everyone excited about Saint Whites day, besides they were already excited about it," Kisa said waiting for a witty comeback that never came instead she heard all of her family gasp and look at Rin who was clutching her head as if in pain.

When Kisa saw this she rushed over to Rin and held her shoulders while Krad covered her with his suit jacket earning a reproachful glare from Satoshi.

"Rin what's wrong?! What's happening?" Satoshi started to ask until a bright light surrounded them all and they didn't notice where it was coming from until they looked down at Rin who was still in Krad's arms, her back where her birthmark was was glowing. A few moment's later Rin screamed so loud that everyone but Krad covered his ears as he held her tightly in his arms until Rin was lifted three feet into the air where her head hung and her arms were spread in both directions making her look like an angel. After a few moments she started screaming again but not as loud as midnight blue wings ripped out from her back making everyone move forward a little as the wings started to unfold and shortly after Rin fell to the ground groaning in pain, the wings vanishing into thin air. As quick as light Krad was standing next to her carefully lifting her up so she looked like a bride in his arms.

"I'm going to take her to one of the spare rooms, Ayame show me the way. Everyone else get some wet towels and possibly a first aid kit, Satoshi tell the neighbours a story to explain for the screaming," Krad told everyone as he followed Ayame into the large house and into one of the rooms that was often used when Rin came to visit. He laid her gently onto the bed as soon as Ayame pulled the covers back and took off her shoes before pulling the thinnest sheet over her and checking her temperature.

"How's she doing? She holding out?" Kisa asked as she stood in the doorway holding a pot and some towels. Krad nodded before looking back down at the girl in the bed, _**She looks so peaceful it's hard to believe she's actually a police commander, **_he thought as she stirred under his touch.

"Kisa can you hand me a towel? I think she'll wake up soon," Krad asked holding out his hand and holding Rin's in his other. Once Kisa was beside him she placed the pot next to him and folded one of the towels up before dipping it in the water and handing it to Krad.

"I know you want to watch over her but you should go and tell everyone else to wait outside," before Kisa could retaliate he finished, "So she can get more rest without everyone fussing over her, when you tell your uncle make sure Ayame is in front of the door to keep him out of the room and tell him I promise not to do anything to Rin while she's out."

When Kisa heard the last remark she smirked before getting out of the room and Krad heard a lock turn from outside and dead panned knowing why she did that, although he didn't mind. _**No I can't be thinking that way or I'll most likely be skinned for doing it!! Or worse, **_he thought as he put the wet towel over Rin's forehead.

*Rin's P.O.V*

Everything was dark and silent, _**Where am I? How did I get here? **_She thought as she started to walk forward but found nothing but darkness. Before she went another step forward she heard someone laughing from behind her, she spun around quickly but found no one even though the laughing hadn't stopped she still couldn't find the source.

She felt a tap on her left shoulder and spun around to come face to face with a girl who had obsidian eyes and shoulder length black hair with red highlights. The girl wore leather boot's with silver laces, her black pants had slits along the side and were held together with a bright red ribbon and she wore a black corset that had silver and red lace running along the end, a black jacket that went to her elbows had a rose design on the side, she wore fingerless gloves and a black choker with a sapphire in the center.

"Looks like tamer and angel meet at last; I've wanted to show my self to you ever since Krad kissed you earlier. I can tell he really like's you," the girl said before she noticed my expression which must have been one of shock, "You do know that what you think I can hear right? Oh yeah my names Destiny but you can just call me Des, okay Rin? Uh Rin are you okay?" Destiny asked me as I rubbed my head and sat down on the ground.

"I'm sorry this is just too much to take in right now and truth be told I never thought that someone who wears that much black could be this…" Rin tried to find the right word before Destiny kneeled down in front of her and said, "Optimistic? I guess you could say I got it from Dark since he's always been a bit more optimistic than Krad. Although I guess that only applied until you were born, so yeah that's the gist of it."

"Wait how do you know about Dark and Krad? You've only just awoken," Rin finally said as she looked into Destiny's eyes and saw a look of amusement in her eyes.

"You could say that when I awoke I was able to access your memories and find out what I need besides everything that you think I'll know and vice-versa. Besides do you want to know how I'll appear and disappear or not?" Des said as she looked back at Rin with mischief in her eyes. Rin sighed and kneeled down in front of her opposite, Des followed suit and was soon sitting beside her.

"Okay you remember how your dad told you that we mainly appear when you feel feelings of love and compassion?" Rin nodded, "Okay well in our case it's a bit different, you see I mainly respond to Dark's voice so whenever he's around or something then I appear and the only way to turn back is to have Krad with us. You could say he acts as a medium because you have feelings for him and I don't really get along great with him. Oh and before you can awake I have to tell you a few more things; one I'm like Dark in a lot ways so I'll probably steal something once in awhile and two the only way to truly get rid of me is to finally get the courage to tell Krad how much you care about him. So I'll occasionally show up when you feel great amounts of longing for him, other than that I'll mostly be asleep in your head," Des finished as Rin felt a pulling and the next thing she knew she was looking into twin golden orbs and she could hear a ruckus in the hall.

"Hey sleeping beauty how are do you feel? Did you meet your alter-ego?" Krad asked as Rin looked at him before she could understand what he had asked her.

"I feel like I have a huge headache and by the way how much do you know about Destiny? Does she have a sister or something? Because I get the feeling that this is only the beginning," Rin asked as she tried to get up but felt an immense on her back that made her gasp in pain.

"Wait Des is your alter-ego? This is not good, okay I don't care if Des hears this or not but you can't really trust her with much because she's more like Dark and can be very cynical at times although truthful at others. And she does have a sister who's just like me but known of us are sure when she'll appear, we thought it would be when Kisa had her birthday but apparently we were wrong. You see those two are mortal enemies so it's hard for them just to be in the same room for even a minute," Krad explained as he helped Rin up and supported her as she almost fell over from as she tried to stand up. Rin didn't speak but looked down as if she was thinking of the last thing she had heard Des say, "Oh and if I were you I would watch out for my twin she's nearby, I can feel it…"

Rin sighed before standing up and walking to the door, before she touched the handle Krad had placed his hand over hers, "Krad you don't have to worry I'll be fine besides we should calm them down." She finished with a nod to the door where they could still hear people yelling at Ayame to let them in.

"I guess your right but know this I am not letting you out of my sight again, got it? Besides you really did scare us when you collapsed earlier I could hardly hold in all of my feelings," Krad whispered into her ear before opening the door so the adults could see Rin. At once all the adults had surrounded her and started to ask questions before Rin suggested they talk outside. Krad only followed her as she still hanged onto his hand, Krad smiled at her as they walked back to the pool.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry everyone but I can't update since someone stole my memory stick that had all of my stories on it. So it'l be awhile before I update, sorry *_***


End file.
